A Friendly Game of Poker
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: AU: What happens when you have a card game between a Walker and a Sakamaki?


High School AU

"What do you want?" Ayato asked when Allen Walker came to his table with an innocent yet devious smile on his face.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to see if you were up for a friendly game of poker." Allen asked, pulling out a deck of cards from his pocket.

Ayato scoffed, "Sorry, not interested. Now scram before I kill you."

Allen sighed, "You're right, I shouldn't have asked you, you'd lose far too easily." he said as he moved to walk away until he was caught by his jacket sleeve.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Ayato demanded as he glared at the smiling silver haired kid.

"Oh nothing. Just that you'll lose on the first game." Allen innocently said, inwardly grinning the devil's smile at how easy it is to manipulate the Sakamaki.

"Cut the deck! I'll show you who's a loser!" Ayato glared as he clenched his hand into a fist.

"Okay then." Allen said as he sat down across from Ayato while he shuffled the cards.

Lavi came to their table when he saw his friend with a deck of cards, which never is a good sign. "Um, hey, Allen, what are you doing?" he asked nervously as Allen began to deal out the cards between him and Ayato.

"Just a friendly game of poker." Allen answered with a tone that made Lavi nervous.

"Yeah, 'friendly' and 'poker' don't really go together when you play it." Lavi bluntly stated, afraid to see the dark side of Allen wherever cards are concerned.

"Oh? Do you wanna play?" Allen offered with a friendly sounding threat that made Lavi back up with his hands in the air.

"No thanks, I'm good." Lavi laughed nervously before he turned his attention to Ayato.

"Listen, from one redhead to another, you should walk away if you value your own survival." he whispered to Ayato who raised an eyebrow at him.

"And why should I?" Ayato arrogantly asked then stated, "I'm just gonna teach your friend a lesson not to mess with me."

Lavi sighed, "Your funeral then. This is gonna end badly."

_5 minutes later_

"Call, four of a kind." Allen said as he laid the cards out for Ayato to see.

"What the?" Ayato exclaimed as he looked down at the cards.

A crowd already gathered around to witness the game between the two along with Ayato's brothers and their cousins, the Mukamis.

"Who'd you say was the loser again?" Allen's question almost made Ayato want to jump over the table and strangle him.

"Rematch!"

_10 minutes later_

"Allen 5. Ayato 0. I can already feel the apocalypse about to commence." Lavi said as Allen won another game against Ayato who was redder than his hair.

"Oi, deal me in." Yuma Mukami sat down on Ayato's side with a scary grin that didn't faze Allen as he shuffled the cards again.

"Sure, why not?"

_30 minutes later_

Yuma slammed his fist on the table as he glared at the victorious Allen. "You're cheating!" he pointed an accusing finger at the silver head.

Allen's facial expression changed to that of grinning demon with sharp teeth and shaded eyes, "Really? I don't remember."

Ayato growled low in his voice, "Don't be smug Walker, no one wins the way you do without cheating!"

"Where are you going?" Kou asked Lavi who was quietly snuck away from the crowd.

"I'm in survival mode. Now that Allen's dark side is awake, it's the end of the world. Bye." and with that, Lavi ran away, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

A crash brought the blonde's attention back to the table that was now smashed thanks to his brother. "I dare you to say that again." he yelled before a fight broke out between Walker, Sakamaki and Mukami.

_Sometime later_

"This is all your fault cheater." Ayato growled at Allen as they sat next to each other in detention.

"Your cousin was the one who destroyed school property." Allen whispered as the student in question leaned back in his seat with a bored irritated expression.

"You're a real little shit Walker. Now we're stuck here thanks to you." Yuma glared at Allen.

"You two should work on your temper. Since we're gonna be here awhile, how about another round?" Allen said as he pulled out another deck of cards from his pocket.


End file.
